Förlorad vänskap
by CokiePokie
Summary: Det är den åttonde maj. Det har gått ungefär ett och ett halvt år sedan det fruktansvärda kriget som bröt ut i Panem avslutades. Det är just idag som min föredetta bästa vän firar sin nittonårsdag. Min föredetta bästa vän. Flickan som jag är... var i förälskad i, men som inte kunde älska mig tillbaka.


**A/N:**_ Hej! Jag hittade den här bortglömd i min mejl (ja, jag sparar alla mina fanfictions i min mejl. Det är väldigt lämpligt, för då kan jag redigera dem vart som helst) och tänkte att jag skulle kunna publicera den här. Jag är rätt så glad över resultatet med den. Jag ville testa skriva en fanfiction ur Gales perspektiv och jag lade ner rätt så mycket tid på att se till så att det passar hans karaktär, men säg till om det är något som är alldeles för OOC någonstans. Jag har dessutom en tendens att blanda ihop svenska och engelska ibland (idag trodde jag att depressive var ett svenskt ord, och undrade hur man uttalade det, eftersom att det lät så konstigt med svenskt uttal) så hjälp mig att se till så att jag håller mig till ett språk, tack. _

_Jag har skrivit en liten fortsättning på denna, men den är väldigt kort och jag tror att den passar bättre som en one shot. Oj, nu har jag skrivit alldeles för mycket. Älskar **A/N**'s för då kan man ju liksom skriva vad som helst..._

**Trevlig läsning! Kom gärna med reviews och kritik, jag vill ju liksom utvecklas som författare. Annars vore det ingen poäng med att publicera detta. **

* * *

**Gales POV**

Det är den åttonde maj. Det har gått ungefär ett och ett halvt år sedan det fruktansvärda kriget som bröt ut i Panem avslutades. Det är just idag som min föredetta bästa vän firar sin nittonårsdag. Min föredetta bästa vän. Flickan som jag är... var i förälskad i, men som inte kunde älska mig tillbaka. Vi var bästa vänner. Men vi är det inte längre, eftersom att vi inte har talats vid på mer än ett år. Det gör ont att tänka så. Men det var mitt fel att våran vänskap tog slut. Det var min eldbomb som orsakade hennes systers död. Egentligen vet ingen säkert om det var just min, men det är vad både jag och Katniss tror och oddsen är alldeles för höga. Jag vet hur mycket Katniss älskar... älskade sin syster. Katniss kunde göra vad som helst för henne. Hon tog Prims plats i slåttern för hennes skull. Att få sitt namn draget i slåttern var som en dödsdom för dem som levde i Distrikt 12. Tills dess hade Distrikt 12 endast två vinnare i Hungerspelen, och Katniss vann endast på grund av hennes och Peetas kärleksspel. Om dem inte hade "låtsas" varit förälskad i varandra så skulle dem aldrig få såpass många sponsorer som de fick, och antagligen skulle den manliga deltagaren från Distrikt 1 eller 11 vunnit. Kanske skulle till och med flickan som Katniss kallade Foxface vunnit. Ingen vet säkert. Men om Katniss och Peeta Mellark inte skulle ha vunnit spelet, så skulle Hungerspelen fortsätta och jag skulle ha förlorat min bästa vän och flickan som jag var förälskad i. Fast det gjorde jag ju ändå.

Jag har inte haft någon som helst kontakt med Katniss sedan minutrarna innan hon skjöt Distrikt trettons president, President Coin. Jag lämnade Katniss och Distrikt 12 eftersom att jag förstod att Katniss och min vänskap aldrig skulle kunna forsätta. Man kan inte vara vän med personen som dödade ens syster. Hon kommer aldrig att förlåta mig. Det går inte. Jag vet redan att jag aldrig skulle kunna förlåta personen som dödade Posy, Rory, Vick eller min mor. Jag står fortfarande inte ut med mig själv över vad som hände. Jag ältar det varje dag och Prims ansikte vägrar lämna mig ifred. Jag bryr mig egentligen inte om dem andra personernas vars död jag har orsakat. Folk dör i krig. Det är så det är. Men det är oförlåtligt att döda sin bästa väns syster.

Jag sitter i en av sofforna i huset som jag delar med min familj i en av mellanklassområdena i Distrikt 2. Eftersom att jag jobbar i en av de högre graderna inom militären så skulle vi ha kunnat köpt något dyrare och lyxigare, men både jag och min mor står helst undan från lyx. Vi föredrar simpelhet. Nu förtiden har vi mat på bordet varje dag, men eftersom att vi bor i bergens Distrikt så kan jag inte längre jaga maten som fanns på vårat bord, som jag gjorde förut. Det är dessutom inte tillåtet att jaga vargarna som bor i bergen, och nu när hela Panem vet att jag var en tjuvjägare så granskas jag extra nogrannt så att jag inte börjar att jaga igen. Just nu är jag ensam hemma eftersom att mina syskon är i skolan och min mor arbetar. Jag kollar på ett meningslöst program där en av rebellerna från kriget, Johanna Mason, intervjuas. Det är en programledare som ser exakt ut som alla andra huvudstadsbor, med samma fåniga accent, klädsel och hårstil. Jag förstår att programmet är förinspelat eftersom att jag jobbar med TV själv. Det är ingen publik i studion. Jag har själv varit i samma studio, jag känner igen färgtonerna i studion och dem stora, lila fåtöljerna. Johanna Mason svarar kort på varje fråga och vägrar dela med sig av sina personliga tankar om hur hon mår efter dessa två år som har gått sedan hon blev fritagen från sitt fångeskap i Huvudstaden. Intervjun fortsätter att gå väldigt segt, och programledaren blir alltmer nervös och ställer helt fel frågor. Till slut avrundar hon intervjun med ett fejkat leende och svett i pannan. "Tack Johanna Mason." säger hon och skakar kvinnan som sitter i stolen bredvid hennes hand. Jag förstår inte varför dem sänder Johannas intervju då detta är förinspelat. "Nu ska vi bjuda in våra rebeller och vinnare från Distrikt 12, låt oss välkomna Katniss Everdeen och Peeta Mellark in i studion!" Jag hoppar till. Jag var inte beredd på att hon skulle intervjua fler personer än Johanna Mason. Jag kan ändå inte förmå att byta kanal eller stänga av TV:n. Jag känner mig tvungen att lyssna på intervjun. Jag vet inte direkt varför jag gör det, kanske vill jag plåga mig själv ännu mer. Om jag låter mig själv lida tillräckligt mycket för vad jag gjorde mot Prim så kanske hon slutar våldgästa mina drömmar.

"... Så nu har ett och ett halvt år passerat sedan... eh, vi vann kriget." Säger programledaren med ett brett leende mot det lyckliga paret. Vi. Ha! "Hur ser erat liv ut just nu, Katniss?" Katniss verkar inte lyssna på vad programledaren säger, eftersom att hon kollar upp i taket. Hon ser allvarligt talat riktigt hemsk ut. Värre än i arenan under sitt första spelår då en del av hennes hår brann upp och alla brännmärken hon fick. Just nu är hennes hår bara till axlarna - jag undrar varför hon klippte av det - och hennes ansikte är blekt. Inte ens allt smink kan dölja de mörka ringarna runt hennes ögon. Hon ser uttråkad ut. Jag ler åt hennes dåliga TV-profil. Hon sitter i en TV-intervju, för guds skull! "Bra gjort, Catnip" har jag lust att säga. Men glädjen inom mig varar bara i några sekunder. Sedan återfaller jag till verkligheten. Den förbannade verkligheten då jag har dödat Katniss syster. Verkligheten där Katniss hatar mig.

Jag ser att Peeta sparkar Katniss med ena benet. Inte förrens då reagerar hon. "Ehm. Bra." Säger hon till slut.

Programledaren ler. "På vilket sätt är det bra?"

"Eh, jag har..." hon ger Peeta en panikslagen blick.

"Vi försöker att återgå till våran vardag." Säger Peeta och besvarar programledarens leende. "Vi försöker att sysselsätta oss för att skingra våra tankar. Under kriget så förlorade vi väldigt många personer som stod oss nära." Säger han och jag ser att han kramar om Katniss hand. Kameran riktas mot deras händer, sedan till Katniss upprörda ansikte. Hon är inte van vid TV-kameror, och det kommer hon aldrig att bli. Det är inte hennes grej.

Jag ser hur lättad programledaren blir när hon förstår att Peeta är mer tillmötesgående än vad Johanna Mason och Katniss är. Han räddar Katniss skinn, som vanligt, och därmed hela intervjun och eventuellt publikens omtycke. "Ja, du förlorade din familj under kriget. Om jag inte misstar mig så ägde eran familj ett bageri. Har du återupptagit det?" Peetas och programledarens konversation blir bara ett sorl i bakrunden för mig. Jag fokuserar min blick på Katniss eländiga ansikte. Hon försöker inte ens le. Hon mår sämre än vad jag trodde att hon skulle göra. Jag trodde att Peetas tillvaro skulle hjälpa henne att må bättre och le - i alla fall inför TV-kamerorna. Men jag hade tydligen fel. Kameran riktas plöstligt bort från Katniss ansikte och fokuserar bara på Peeta och programledaren. Kameramännen förstår äntligen att Katniss inte imponerar på publiken i hennes skick. Jag märker att någonting fuktigt strömmar ner för mina kinder, sedan förstår jag att jag gråter. Jag lägger händerna för mitt ansikte och låter alla känslor som jag försöker dölja för min familj komma fram. "Jag står inte ut med det här. Jag orkar inte mer." Viskar en röst inom mig. Jag avskyr mig själv. Jag hatar mig själv lika mycket som jag hatar Hungerspelen. Lika mycket som jag hatar President Snow. Jag hatar mig själv lika mycket som jag vet att Katniss hatar mig. Det här är första gången på flera år som jag gråter. Jag gillar inte att gråta, det får mig att framstå som svag, och jag har lärt mig att man aldrig ska blotta sina svagheter. Jag försöker alltid vara likgiltig inför personer som jag inte känner. Katniss var den enda personen som jag kunde vara mig själv till fullo med. Men nu är hon borta.

Kameran riktas snabbt tillbaka till Katniss när hon säger något. Peeta drar ett skämt och en liten glimt av ett leende syns i hennes mungipor, men sedan blir hon uttryckslös igen. Jag får helt plöstligt en galen idé. Jag vet inte hur många gånger som Posy har tjatat efter Katniss och att få träffa Prim. Posy var väldigt förtjust i Prim, eftersom att Prim brukade komma över till oss och leka med henne förut, innan Prim blev dragen i slåttern. Då allt var normalt. Min mor har flera gånger försökt övertala mig om att jag ska ringa eller besöka Katniss. Jag har alltid vägrat... Men det kanske är just vad jag behöver göra. Jag reser mig upp och går till hallen för att använda telefonen som jag aldrig själv ringer på. Det är alltid folk som ringer efter mig. Jag gillar inte idén med telefoner, men dem är nödvändig att ha när man ska kommunicera med någon som bor eller befinner sig i ett annat distrikt. Jag ringer först till Plutarch Heavensbee för att be om Katniss nummer. Han verkar överraskad, men ger villigt ut det till mig. Jag skriver ivrigt ner det på en lapp och tackar. Sedan lägger jag på och slår Katniss nummer medan tårarna rinner ner för kinderna. Efter några signaler så når jag fram.

"Hallå?" Säger en manlig röst. Peeta.

"H-hej." Får jag fram. "Är... Katniss där?"

Det är tyst i några sekunder, sedan mumlar Peeta något som jag antar är ett "ja". Sedan ropar han efter Katniss. Det är tyst i ytterligare några sekunder, och till slut hör jag hennes vackra röst. Det känns som att jag är sjutton år igen när jag hör den.

"Hej." Säger hon med en hes ton i sin röst.

"Katniss." Viskar jag.

"Gale." Hennes röst höjs en aning. Jag kan inte avgöra om hon blir glad eller upprörd över att höra mig. Men klumpen som jag har haft i min mage de senaste åren. Jag har saknat min bästa vän.


End file.
